Le journal de Kol M
by raissanaomie
Summary: Qui a dit que Kol n'était pas capable d'écrire dans un journal ? En tout cas pas moi. Découvrez donc notre beau gos préféré en mode Reader et admirez son style. (résume trop nul je sais) K.M dans son meilleur jour. Vive la Kolatitude.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à L.J Smith et aux responsables de la CW.

Salut à vous ravi de vous retrouver avec cet OS dédié à Kol Mikaelson. Je suis devenu une fane de la Kolatitude alors je me suis dit pourquoi Kol n'aurait pas aussi droit à un journal d'où l'idée du journal de Kol. J'espère que cela vous plaira et bonne lecture à vous.

 **Le journal de Kol**

Salut à toi, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre donc je vais commencer par les basses.

Je m'appelle K.M (Kol Mikaelson) à ne surement pas confondre avec Klaus mon frère ainé.

Je suis un vampire super beau et sexi. J'ai plus de 1000 ans mais on pourrait s'y tromper tellement mon corps est parfait.

Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur mes parents qui sont Mikael et Ester. Leurs enfants dans l'ordre de naissance sont Finn un garçon bien mais très complexés en besoin presque vital d'amour maternel, il nous a malheureusement quitté.

Ensuite nous avons Elijah ou 'Lijah pour les intimes, c'est lui le papa nounous à nous tous. Toujours bien soigné, des émotions toujours bien contrôlés, il ne fait jamais d'excès bref il est complètement coincé du cul comme type. Ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je lui offre une viré de débauche pour son anniversaire, peut être après cela il sera un peu moins ''monsieur self contrôle''.

Puis nous avons monsieur le méchant hybride Niklaus Mikaelson ou Nik pour les intimes et Klaus pour ceux qui le sont beaucoup moins. Ah j'oubliais ''the big mean wolf'' pour le Scooby Gang (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie etc…). Bref c'est un super colérique qui change probablement plus vite d'humeur que de chaussette pour preuve il nous a tous enfermé dans un cercueil avec une dague dans le cœur durant plusieurs années. Il est complètement dingue d'une jolie blonde du nom de Caroline Forbes. Lui qui disait ''l'amour est une faiblesse'' va dire cela à d'autre Klaus car les portraits que tu peins tout le temps présentent le contraire.

Comme tu l'attendais probablement c'est moi le suivant Kol Mikaelson, mignon, super sexi, les filles sont toutes folles de moi et je ne peux pas les en vouloir.

POV extérieur au journal

 **Tu m'en diras temps** cria une voix

 **Bekah, c'est mon journal. J'y mets ce que je veux et de toute façon ca ne te regarde pas** grondais je

Celle-ci arracha le journal de mes mains et se mit à courir en le lisant, moi à ses trousses.

 _Salut à toi, ta ta ta… Je m'appelle K.M_ ; elle s'interrompu. **Depuis quand cette abréviation, tu te prends pour un agent secret ?**

 **Ca ne te regarde pas rend le moi** hurlai je toujours à se trousses

 _Je suis un vampire super beau et sexi_ ; elle éclata de rire. **Ca c'est la meilleure. Je suis un vampire super beau de sexi** ; répéta t'elle avec une fausse voix masculine et seductive

 **Bekah** la préviens je

 _Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur mes parents qui sont Mikael et Ester. Leurs enfants dans l'ordre de naissance sont ta ta ta…_ _Comme tu l'attendais probablement c'est moi le suivant Kol Mikaelson,_ _mignon_ elle éclata à nouveau de rire. **Laisse-moi corrigé cette partie.** _ **Comme tu l'attendais probablement c'est moi le suivant Kol Mikaelson, affreux, super ennuyeux, les filles se sauvent toutes en me voyant et je ne peux pas les en vouloir**_

Celle-ci s'arrêta de lire lorsqu'elle se rendu compte qu'on l'appelait en me lança mon journal avant de s'en aller avec sa vitesse vampirique.

 **Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte celle là, elle n'y connait strictement rien** pestai je énervé

Fin POV (retour au journal)

Comme je disais avant qu'on soit interrompu cher journal, je suis tout simplement irrésistible.

Passons donc à cette petite peste du nom de Rebekah Mikaelson ou Bekah pour les intimes. Elle est capricieuse, embêtante, amer dente, je comprends pourquoi ce bon vieux Klaus l'a enfermé dans un cercueil, bref complètement insupportable. Ca me fait penser qu'elle va me payer ce qu'elle vient de me faire j'irais rendre visite à son ' _'garçon de table'_ ' comme Klaus le nomme.

N.B : Ai-je oublié de signaler que je suis complètement sadique ? Car oui je le suis. Mes autres passes temps sont aussi d'enchainer les coups d'un soir et la torture particulièrement avec une batte de basse Ball. Sans oublier enchainer les défis ca me fait penser que j'ai un match en cours avec une jolie petite sorcière du nom de Bennett.

Et enfin Henrik Mikaelson, un garçon adorable qui ne jurai que par Nik, malheureusement il a été tué par un loup un soir de pleine lune avant notre transformation en vampire.

Tu connais à présent toute ma famille, que dire de plus je ne sais plus trop quoi écrire. Le problème est que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et je dois passer le temps avant qui ne s'en aille ce qui arrivera probablement dans une demi-heure le connaissant bien.

Ah ! J'ai une idée, je peux te raconter comment cette comédie a commencé.

Tout cela parce qu'une certaine personne a estimé que nous avions un problème de communication lié à des difficultés de gestions de soi. Pfff, il a du probablement trouver cette connerie dans l'un de ses bouquins à la noix. Enfin bref, il nous a dit « c'est une analyse faite par un éminent psychologue et bla bla bla ». De vrai ineptie, n'importe qui peut écrire dans un bouquin, pour preuve c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire pas besoin d'un diplôme.

Du 'Lijah tout craché, lui et sa rédemption de Klaus autant dire que Eric Cartman de South Park deviendra un ange plus tard comme ci on ignorait que ce gamin était un con et que pour lui c'était fichu.

Réconciliation, rédemption, tout ce que je peux dire c'est « bonne chance 'Lijah, tout peut arriver ». Et me voilà donc depuis 1h a essayé de remplir mon cahier de rédaction pour le montrer à mon prof préféré. Cela me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je demande à Nik comment c'est. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a été prof d'histoire au lycée Mystic Falls. Je pourrais essayer, je serai le nouveau prof d'éducation sportive super sexi j'ai compris que les filles étaient très légères question tenue pour cette discipline. Sait-on jamais.

Puisque je comprenais absolument rien à la notion de journal intime comme l'a dit subtilement Elijah « journal personnel » je suis allé voir sur Google.

Il est dit deux points j'ouvre les guillemets : « ensemble de notes prises par une personne pour raconter les événements privés de sa vie quotidienne » ou mieux encore « cahier destiné à recueillir les notes d'une personne sur sa vie intime » si ce n'est que pour cela pourquoi s'acharne t'on alors à payer un psy alors qu'il y a plus économique dans la boutique d'en face on se le demande.

Dans tout les cas, je trouve cela stupide lorsque j'ai la bougeotte c'est plus marrant de s'acharner sur une pratique sœur à porter de main. C'est mon avis donc ne m'en veut pas mon pote mais je crois que je vais avec le reste de tes pages améliorer mes capacités d'art plastique on ne sait jamais Nik n'est peu être pas le seul peintre de la famille.

Je te dis donc aufwiedersehen car Elijah à terminer d'écrire dans son journal et je suis impatient de connaitre tout les petits vices que cache papa nounous. Et bien quoi tu ne pensais qu'en même pas que je me suis mis à écrire juste pour un plaisir, tu es tellement naïf. Je l'ai fait à la seule condition que les autres le fassent aussi.

J'imagine déjà Rebekah avec ces la la la je déteste mes frères bla bla bla, Klaus est un tyran bla bla bla, Kol m'est insupportable et j'en passe. Et Klaus, je suis l'hybride originel, le maitre du monde, le vampire le plus puissant, je veux une armé, je suis fou amoureux de mon bébé vampire mais elle ne veut pas me voir en peinture alors je la peins, je ne fais que cela de mes temps libre.

Mais Elijah, lui c'est un grand mystère yak yak yak, je ne me retiens plus j'y vais. END.

FIN DE L'OS

J'espère que cela vous à plus et que vous vous êtes aussi bien amusé que moi avec cet OS. C'est mon premier, j'attends impatiemment vos avis car il n'y a pas plus grand plaisir pour un auteur que d'être apprécié par ses lecteurs.

Je vous adore et à la prochaine fois !

Raissanaomie.


End file.
